1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compacted and consolidated aluminum-based alloy material having not only a high strength but also an elongation sufficient to withstand practically-employed working operations, and also to a process for the production of the material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aluminum-based alloys having high strength and high heat resistance have been produced to date by liquid quenching or the like. In particular, the aluminum alloys disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. HEI 1-275732 and obtained by liquid quenching are amorphous or microcrystalline and are excellent alloys having a high strength, high heat resistance and high corrosion resistance.
The conventional aluminum-based alloys referred to above exhibit a high strength, high heat resistance and high corrosion resistance and are excellent alloys. When they are each obtained in the form of powder or flakes by liquid quenching and the powder or flakes are then processed or worked as a raw material in one way or another to obtain a final product, in other words, the powder or flakes are converted into a final product by primary processing or working, they exhibit an excellent processability or workability. However, to form the powder or flakes as a raw material into a consolidated material and then to work the consolidated material, namely, to subject the consolidated material to secondary working, there is still room for improvement in their workability and also in the retention of their excellent properties after working.